


Christmas Cliche

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Look, we're standing under mistletoe."
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 26





	Christmas Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 1 of our Christmas Prompt Challenge: 25 Days of Joshtin Love
> 
> Keep posted everyday for a new fluffy (or perhaps maybe smutty) one-shots from now until December 25.
> 
> Happy Christmas, everyone!
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 1: “Look, we’re standing under mistletoe”**

* * *

It wasn’t that Josh didn’t like Christmas. He enjoyed the holiday just as much as anyone. It brought together friends and family, and he loved giving gifts to the people he loved the most in his life.

The thing that Josh didn’t like about Christmas, though, were the cliché traditions that everyone somehow expected him to follow.

“But, it’s tradition!” Justin would whine at him as Josh would hang up Christmas decorations around their shared apartment. 

“We are not going caroling door to door,” Josh replied with a huff.

So, yeah, call him a Scrooge, but he just really didn’t like some of the cliché traditions that have somehow become associated with Christmas, turning the solemn holiday into something that a Hallmark movie regurgitated on. 

And, what he most especially hated was  _ mistletoe. _

That damn sprig of leaves has put him in absolutely uncomfortable and unnecessary situations before. Josh has been forced, on numerous occasions, to kiss people he didn’t like all because it was  _ tradition  _ to do so. People have tried trapping him under the plant, while others have made it a mission to follow him around until he had absolutely no option but to give in. 

Fucking  _ tradition. _

So, when Justin begged to hang up mistletoe around their apartment for the Christmas party, Josh had been hesitant to say yes. 

But then Justin turned those damn adorable puppy dog eyes on him, and Josh could do nothing but crumble and let Justin do whatever he wanted with the decorations.

Which is why he found himself, at their party, eyes trained at the ceiling to avoid inadvertently stepping under any sprigs of mistletoe.

Justin had been a sneaky bastard, and he didn’t even tell Josh where he hung up the damn plant. Josh was sure he looked like an absolute dipshit with his head craned up as he walked through the room. 

“Will you please stop that?” Justin said, and Josh turned to look at the younger boy carrying a wine glass on either hand. He gave one to Josh who gratefully took the alcohol - he’d need it to survive this party - and gave Justin a smile.

“Stop what?” He asked after taking a drink. 

Justin laughed. “Stop looking up at the ceiling. You look like an idiot.”

“Well, I’m just looking out for myself,” Josh retorted. “You’re the one who went crazy with mistletoe and refused to tell me where you hid them. Did you expect to kiss everyone in this room?”

“Well,” Justin trailed off, a light blush on his cheeks. “I was just hoping to kiss one. I’m just not sure if he got the hint yet.”

“With all the mistletoe you hung up, it’d be a damn miracle if you wouldn’t get to do that,” Josh replied with a chuckle as he looked around, completely missing the despondent look that appeared on Justin’s face. 

“Yeah, I’ll just...go and see if the others are okay,” Justin said, excusing himself as he made his way to some of their friends on the other side of the room, leaving Josh alone to his own devices.

Suddenly, another presence appeared next to him, and Josh turned to see Ken with a knowing look on his face. “So, what did Justin say to you?”

“How the hell should I know?” Josh asked, frowning.

“Oh come on, he looked like a kicked puppy when he left you here. What did he say?” Ken asked again, nudging Josh with his elbow. 

Josh shrugged. “Something about getting to kiss someone tonight...one of the reasons why it’s a literal minefield of mistletoe in this goddamn apartment.”

“I know right? I’ve already had to kiss Stell three times and Sejun twice, and that’s not even counting the others,” Ken replied with a laugh. “It’s all in good fun though, I mean, it is tradition after all.”

“Yeah well, it’s a stupid one,” Josh muttered. “I’ve been keeping on the lookout all night. I don’t want to be trapped into another mistletoe incident again.”

“Not even with Justin?”

“ _ What? _ ” Josh asked incredulously, turning his head to face Ken so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash. 

“What?” Ken returned, an innocent look on his face. At Josh’s increasingly confused look, Ken raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you serious, you didn’t notice?”

“Notice what?”

Ken rolled his eyes. “You  _ are  _ an idiot. There’s a reason Justin went a little crazy with the mistletoe this year. He thinks it’s his only shot.”

“ _ With who?!” _

_ “With you,  _ dumbass,” Ken replied, throwing his hands in the air. “God, are you really this dense?”

But Josh heard nothing else beyond that. All of a sudden, everything suddenly started to click in his brain. Justin has always been his best friend, and they’ve gone through a lot together in the past five years, but suddenly realizing that Justin possibly liked him more as a friend brought about more earth shattering revelations Josh hadn’t even considered. 

“Don’t screw it up, okay bud?” Ken said, clapping Josh on the shoulder. “You two deserve each other, I hope you know that.”

And he left Josh standing there in the mistletoe-free corner as he pondered over his thoughts with a glass of wine in his hand.

* * *

“That was some party, huh?” Justin asked as they waved off the last of their guests. “I’m glad they liked the punch.”

Josh laughed. “They couldn’t get enough of it. One day, you’re going to have to teach me how you make that.”

“It’s a trade secret,” Justin replied with a grin as they faced each other under the doorframe. Justin then looked up, and the smile on his face faded.

“What is it?” Josh asked, concerned.

**“Look,”** Justin pointed out with a sigh. **“We’re standing under mistletoe”**

Josh looked up, and sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe above the door.

“I’m sorry, I forgot I put one there,” Justin was quick to say, stepping back. “I’ll take it down as soon as possible.”

Josh had no idea what possessed him at that moment, but he tightened his hold around Justin’s waist and pulled him closer. Justin’s eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away either, waiting almost with bated breath to see what Josh would do.

“Josh,” he murmured, staring into Josh’s eyes. “You  _ hate  _ mistletoe.”

“Yeah,” Josh agreed, arms still around Justin’s waist. “But I  _ like  _ you.”

The resulting smile on Justin’s face was as bright as the sun, and Josh couldn’t help but smile in return as he leaned in.

“And besides, it’s tradition,” he whispered before pressing their lips together in a soft and sweet kiss.

It was indescribable. Kissing Justin was like kissing sweetness personified. Their lips slotted together perfectly, like they were always meant to meet this way. Justin let out the sweetest noises as they deepened the kiss, Josh pushing Justin back against the doorframe to support him up.

After a few seconds, they pulled away, breathing heavily, Josh’s arms still around Justin’s waist.

“I still think mistletoe is terrible,” Josh said, and Justin laughed. “But hey, if it gets you to me, then who am I to complain?”

Justin grinned. “So does that mean we can go caroling now?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Figured,” Justin said with a laugh. “I’ll ask again next year.”

“I’d love to see you try.” 

* * *

  
  



End file.
